


light

by lxonardo



Series: timelapse (killugon reunion) [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Affection, Aged-Up Character(s), Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, i want them to be happy and in love... thatse it.., theyre like. 17 in this so they are babies still .
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxonardo/pseuds/lxonardo
Summary: who doesn't love camping on a summer night with your loved ones? and who doesn't love being showered in adoration? killugon + alluka summer camping on whale island and everything's perfect
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: timelapse (killugon reunion) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933666
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	light

**Author's Note:**

> "'cause you are loved. you are loved more than you know."
> 
> ~
> 
> i have killugon brainrot for the love of god please help

Late summer nights were always the worst. It’s unbearably hot, and the humidity makes it harder to sleep. Sometimes even air conditioners didn’t suffice, and restless nights ensured. But that also made it perfect for camping out at night, only needing minimal clothing and blankets, just an open fire and a sleeping bag would be more than enough.

That’s what Gon, Killua, and Alluka were doing; camping on Whale Island. It’s also Alluka’s first camping trip, and Gon, more excited than either of the siblings combined, wanted to make sure she had a good first experience. He made sure they all had a full schedule: packing and trailing off to find a campsite, going site-seeing and hiking, fishing at an exclusive beach spot, and nearly getting lost, but making it back before sundown. Killua wasn’t too fond about getting lost, lecturing him on responsibility and hospitality until they finally made it back. He frowned, whining dramatically, making rebuttals to how he got sidetracked and didn’t mean to.

Alluka was having too much fun to care. She enjoyed exploring the forest a little by herself, despite getting slightly annoyed whenever Gon and Killua bickered over trivial things. Throughout the day, she stopped to look at different types of flowers and bugs, which Gon happily explained each one to her. At a poisonous bug, Killua joked about being able to eat one and not being able to get sick. Neither of them appreciated that, scolding at him whenever he did so. She picked a couple of the safe flowers throughout, placing them in her basket, and Gon helped her make two flower crowns once back at the campsite, one for her and Nanika. Gon was one of the only people who didn't find Nanika creepy, and Alluka felt safe around him. To him, there was no reason to judge by appearance. Also, she _did_ save his life, so he owes it her to at least show her basic kindness. Killua was happy that all of them got along so well.

It was now late at night, the two boys laying on thin sleeping mats side by side, while Alluka was inside the small tent, which Nanika decorated with any excess flowers from their basket. She claimed she didn’t want to deal with bugs, which Killua can understand. Unlike his boyfriend, who appreciated all kinds of nature, no matter how creepy.

Neither of them could fall asleep, as hard as they tried to, and laid awake in silence together. They were holding hands, gazing upon the stars as Gon gently rubbed his thumb against Killua’s knuckles. The pale one looked over, noticing how the stars reflected off of his brown eyes, stunned speechless. He felt so happy to be here, in his presence, holding his hand, seeing how the stars and moon reflected him perfectly.

_He literally shines so bright._

It was a moment in time; Killua felt frozen, unable to move, even so blink. He laid there with his head turned, mouth agape, not realizing his eyes were starting to water.

The other boy soon turned his head to face him, smiling benevolently that it sent Killua’s heart jumping. His face turned crimson, gaining all movement back and jerking his head away, refusing to look at Gon. He heard him sit up, still holding his hand and giggling. Silently, Killua steadied his breath as his heartbeat slowed, soon sitting up and meeting his gaze again. Gon was still smiling, squeezing his hand slightly and bringing it towards his mouth as he placed kisses on his fingertips.

Killua bit his lower lip. There was no way he could say anything coherently, his face reddening even more. Gon moved to his knuckles, his kisses light and feathery, admiring Killua’s withdrawn, colored face.

“You’re so cute,” he whispered softly, looking at him fondly. 

Killua blinked for a moment before fully processing what he said. He yanked away his hand, covering his face in embarrassment. “Shut up..”

Gon giggled, gently grabbing both his wrists and pulling them away from his face. “But it’s true. You’re so beautiful, Killua..”

With a disgusted look, he sputtered, his heart pounding through his chest. He couldn’t take much more of this sentiment without exploding. Even after years of knowing Gon and his affectionate nature, it killed him inside all the same. He just wishes he wasn’t so easily induced.

“You say that as if _you’re_ not that,” he mumbled, disconcerted and heated. “You reflect light literally all the time, sometimes it’s blinding..”

Looking up, he met a warm smiling face, vibrant with a soft red. _Way to prove my point._

How Gon retains his pure, loving guise throughout all these years will forever be a mystery to him. He was just as bad at accepting praise and compliments, at least from Killua. Well, not necessarily “bad”, but it leaves him speechless and in awe as he usually showers him with kisses in retaliation.

“Hehe, _Kiii_..” he giggled, instinctively rubbing the back of his head, his turn to be embarrassed.

Killua stopped himself from rolling his eyes. It was unbelievable how clueless yet endearing he was, it almost made him question how he fell in love. 

The question is: how could he _not?_

Suddenly, Gon stood up, pulling Killua along up with him.

“Can I show you something?”

Nodding, he took his hand as he followed him out of the campsite and into the forest.

~

It wasn't a long hike, only about twenty minutes. They arrived at a small meadow, about an acre, with tall trees surrounding it with overgrown grass and weeds. There were also a couple sprouts of wildflowers throughout, and what seemed to be a few fireflies floating lowly near the ground. Killua couldn’t recall this place, though this entire island was relatively small. At the same time, he's only been here less than a handful of times; no way has he explored the entire island yet.

He was glad about that. He wanted nothing more than to continue exploring Gon’s entire homeland with him.

“This is one of my favorite spots,” Gon stated, still holding hands as he led him in the meadow. “It may be somewhat hard to find, but this area is especially pretty at night.”

Killua only heard half of what he was saying, as he was astonished by what the small area had to offer. He tread carefully, feeling a slight, warm breeze blow through, rustling the grass. As they walked towards the center, the fireflies slowly raised and making the space luminous, while giving the two a slight glow.

“This place..” Killua gaped, cupping his hands as a firefly flew near, attempting to hold it. As if it knew, the bug gravitated towards his palms, glowing a soft mixture of yellow and green, which caught a glimpse against his blue eyes.

“It’s beautiful.”

Gon’s mouth was gaped open; he was enthralled by him. _Like you._ The corner of his lips curved upward slightly, admiring how the firefly’s glow reflected off his face. His blue eyes sparkled as he continue to speculate the bug, watching as it eventually flew away. 

His eyes. He could stare at them forever.

Killua eventually looked back up at Gon, realizing he had been staring, slightly frowning. The color of his cheeks immediately rushed in, and he mumbled something Gon couldn’t quite catch. The moon and stars reflected off his fair skin and eyes, but the light dull enough due to the thick leaves in the tree. Thank goodness, or Gon would have been blinded. 

“How did I get so lucky..?” he pondered out loud, his heart a flutter.

“Dumbass, I should be asking you that!” Killua immediately protested, clenching his hands into fists. He sometimes still struggled with receiving affection in any sort, but he’s been a lot better than when they were children. “I-I mean, you do all this for me, showing me a wonderful place..”

Gon smiled sincerely at him, with slight remorse. He cupped his face, his cheeks were warm due to being flustered, leaning in close enough where they were merely inches apart.

“Because you deserve this. And so much more,” his voice sweet and honest, unknowingly sending Killua into another gay-panic mode. He gripped the fabric of his tank top, pulling him as close as possible while closing the gap between their lips.

He could never get over how warm and inviting his lips were. Gon kissed him back, running a hand through his white hair, Killua humming lowly in approval. He loved being pet and stroked, recalling how both his sister and boyfriend referred to him as a cat, as he had some of the same qualities as one. He’d usually scoff, denying them that was true, but secretly, he could see why they’d think that.

Quickly being overheated, Killua pulled away, inaudibly panting. His ears felt warm, which also probably meant they were red, making him feel hyper aware and sensitive. He could feel Gon’s breath on him, as their faces were still inches apart.

“Do you wanna dance?” He asked intently, locking fingers with his, pulling them up towards his chest in persuasion.

“I—You know I don’t dance well..” The other disregarded, looking down at his feet, face still bright.

“Neither can I! C’mon, it’ll be fun!” Gon cheered, slowly pulling him as he stepped back, placing one hand on his waist, the other still interlocked with his hand.

Awestruck, he nodded, awkwardly putting his free hand against his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat. _Oh, wow._ His own heart flipped, his hand remaining there. He felt as he sharply inhaled before guiding them aimlessly, slow enough to make it easy for the both of them.

Gon began humming something. One of the lullabies that aunt Mito sang to him as a child. She sang dozens of them throughout his lifetime, but this particular tune was one of his favorites, as it was about love. It was typically vague enough where one could interpret the love song any way, but in this case, it was romantic and harmonic. Despite the setting, they mostly swayed in motion then actually dance, but neither of them cared.

Killua sometimes still couldn’t believe he could ever be this close to him. It’s been a few months since they’ve both confessed, but it all felt surreal. Deep down, he still believed he didn’t deserve his love and affection. Gon did everything in his power to reassure him otherwise.

Caught in his own feelings, he tripped on his own feet and toppled over, dragging Gon with him. He landed on his back, Gon catching himself on his hands before he could crush him from the top. The grass and weeds broke the fall as it's slightly soft, as more fireflies suddenly scattered, lighting the area even more so. Killua was pinned, his eyes practically imploring for him, in which Gon happily obliged in a quick kiss. They gazed at each other, their eyes both sparkling, mesmerizing to each other. Disappointed, Killua dragged his hands to the straps of his top, ready to pull him closer again.

Not wanting to crush his thinner boyfriend, he grabbed his wrists, gently pulling towards him as they both sat up, now sitting on the ground. He chuckled, asking if he was okay, in which he only nodded. His hands never left his shirt, and he impatiently tugged, his way of begging for another kiss.

Gon smirked, deciding to tease him a bit. “Was there something you needed~?”

He glared, groaning and letting him go. “Shut up! you know what I want..”

“True, but I want to hear you say it,” he unnecessarily dragged out the last syllable, nudging him with his shoulder.

He mumbled something under his breath, annoyed. Gon persisted him to speak up, to which he eventually gave in with a sigh. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he pulled him closer, drawing a blush out of his tanned boyfriend.

“Please just kiss me.”

Gon didn’t need to be told twice. Happily kissing him, he grabbed his waist pulling him impossibly closer, earning a small, surprised squeak from the other. He loved how soft his lips were, constantly craving them on his. Their mouths moving in sync, he slowly sneaked his hands underneath his shirt, making contact with skin. He kept them above his waist, coddling them rhythmically with his thumbs, making the other shiver. 

For the longest time, Gon had always wanted to shower him in affection. He knew he came from an abusive household, and most likely never experienced the love and affirmation from family, which made his heart ache thinking about it. Due to this, it's always made Killua reluctant about receiving any type of positive affection or praise, but he's gotten a lot better since then when they were kids. Throughout their time together before reuniting, Gon would always respect him and his boundaries, in normal circumstances, anyway. But despite that, he found himself wanting to hold his hand and hugging him casually, eventually even to the point of kissing him. As soon as he realized his feelings, he had to put them aside, as it was around the time they had met Kite. Unexpectedly, the ordeal gotten worse, and he snapped once it was confirmed that he was dead. He couldn't think of anything but both his vendetta and self-condemnation. 

Before he could do any physical irreversible damage, Killua had saved him. Twice, to be exact. Once when he came after him before dying, and again with his sister after being hospitalized. He's apologized a lot since then, but he forgave him, even when Gon felt as he didn't deserve it. The three years they've spent apart forced Gon to reflect on his past behaviors and feelings, slowly coming back to terms that he had fallen in love with his best friend. Once they've reunited for the first time, it wasn't long after that he confessed his feelings, to his surprise, was reciprocated. 

Ever since then he's made sure to always touch him in any sort, getting consent beforehand, of course. Killua typically didn't deny him either, he knows it was in his nature, and he loved it. He's come a long way about affection, and now rarely has much trouble initiating himself.

Killua brought his hands to cup Gon's face, realizing they've been moist from tears. 

"Gon?" his voice concerned and gentle, pulling back enough to look at him, who was smiling as hot tears ran down. 

"I love you," his voice was barely a whisper, as he began to attack his face with chaste kisses, repeating the phrase in between. " _I love you. I love you. I love you._ " 

Killua didn't have any chances to retaliate the affection, but he didn't mind. A small grin plastered on his face, as he shut his eyes whenever Gon leaned to kiss his eyelids. His stomach felt hot, his heart wanted to beat out his chest, and his face as red as it's ever been. The feeling grew overwhelming, but he didn't want him to stop, not by a long run. Soon, a prolonged kiss was planted on his forehead, then his nose, then one last kiss on his lips. 

With a dumbfounded look, Killua pulled his hands away, catching his breath. He almost couldn't stand looking upon his innocuous, adorable face.

"W-What the hell?" he stuttered, pretending to be mad. "Are you gay or something?" 

His attempt at a vicious insult didn't carry any conviction, which Gon knew. He laughed, his smile radiant, palming his forehead as he leaned back.

"Yeah. But who was the one to ask for a kiss in the first place?" he teased, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "And who's the one redder than a rose?"

Killua sputtered with his words, clamming his mouth shut. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking away to mainly hide his face, despite it being pointless. "Whatever. Shouldn't we get back soon?" 

They lost track of time, but they couldn't have been there for longer than about half an hour. It was already pretty late, and they still had another full day of camping before leaving. And Gon being the early-bird, he was probably going to make everyone wake up early, which Killua didn't mind, but Alluka might. Gon nodded, both of them standing up before holding hands, as they began to trail back to the campsite. 

~

As they approached closer, Killua suddenly stopped in his tracks, looking at the ground as he was contemplating something. Gon gazed curiously, about to say something before Killua spoke.

"I love you, too."

Mouth agape, he froze, his mind scrambling to make a coherent thought. The biggest smile plastered on his face, as he excitedly took both of his hands in his and squeezed. 

"Aw, _KIII-llu-ah_!" He cheered as he empathized each syllable, startling the other. "You love meee!"

"Keep it down! We're nearby, you might awake Alluka!" Killua hissed, the other shrugging with a overwrought expression.

"Oops, sorry.." he rubbed the back of his head, nervously chuckling. "But that's impossible! Because I love you more!"

The other pressed his lips together, stifling a laugh. He really was competitive, even in romantic situations. He shook his head. "I'm not letting you have this one. You mean a lot to me, and if anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do with myself. You are the sun; warm and light."

Killua rarely let himself be sappy, unlike Gon. For once, he wasn't embarrassed about it, either. 

"Well, if I'm the sun," he thought out loud, humming. "Then you're the moon! You've also been my light, and you're just as important. Plus, the moon is pretty, like you!"

He blinked. "God, you really want to one-up me with you sappiness, you gay-ass."

"I can't help it!" Gon sneered, squinting his eyes in joy. "I have a lot of love for you, and I gotta express it every way I can."

_Yeah, I'm aware._ He playfully rolled his eyes, kissing his cheek before dragging him along the rest of the way. 

They made it back to the campsite within minutes. Killua, being overly cautious, quickly checked the tent, relieved to see that Alluka was still in there. He smiled, turning to go back to his mat, seeing Gon on top of his own. He looked up at him with a compelling smile, twiddling his thumbs together. 

"If you suggest we cuddle, the answer is no. It's too hot," Killua interjected before he could say anything. Looking down, he saw him pout, but made no means to coax him into it. 

"I wasn't gonna ask that.." Gon mumbled, his blush telling otherwise. He heard the other snicker, as he sat down next to him on his own mat. In reality, it wouldn't make much of a difference if they were closer, they had already practically made out not even twenty minutes ago. Plus, Killua always felt cold, even if he wouldn't admit it, and it wouldn't hurt for him to have more warmth. 

It had gotten significantly cooler since before they left on their short expedition. But it was still warm enough to where they didn't need blankets, and the mats served as additional warmth and a somewhat softer bedding then direct contact of the ground. After slipping off his shoes, Killua laid on his side, before sighing in defeat. 

"Fine." 

Not needing clarification, Gon beamed, feeling victorious as he snuggly wrapped his arm around his boyfriend to bring him closer. His arm slipped under his, holding him as his hand rests on his stomach, which made Killua's entire body immensely warmer. His back was towards him, his breathing relaxed as he was embraced. Gon soon pet his head the way Killua liked, making him weary but content. He was not going to admit that his presence made him significantly warm and comfortable, and that he could probably fall asleep easier. Within ten minutes, he's fast asleep, Gon following not long after.


End file.
